In the field of the production of machines for the automatic production of hot drinks the use of capsules, within which a predetermined quantity of coffee or another preparation for drinks is introduced, e.g. a preparation for the tea, milk powder, etc., is known. The user introduces a capsule into a corresponding machine for the production of hot drinks which creates a hot liquid flow, in general hot water, which crosses the capsule and, coming in contact with the preparation contained in it, it involves the formation of a hot drink which exits the machine and is supplied into a collection container.
In prior art relative to the capsules for the production of coffee and in particular for the production of coffee of the type which is usually known as “American type coffee” or filter coffee, for example the solution disclosed in the patent US2010303964A1 in the name of Keurig is known, which is relative to a capsule for the use in the production of a drink comprising a container defining an internal space that has first and second portions, the container having a surface intended to be perforated by a perforation element to allow a drink to exit the internal space, a drink preparation material structured to interact with a liquid which is introduced into the container to produce a drink, the drink preparation material being located in the first portion of the internal space, a filter connected to the container and at least partially located in the internal space, the filter being placed in such a way that the liquid interacting with the drink preparation material in the first portion of the internal space flows across the filter towards the second portion of the internal space; and a protection of the filter which is located in the internal space and structured to get in contact with a perforation element and create an obstacle to the damage of the filter when the surface of the container is perforated by the perforation element to allow the drink to exit the internal space.